aluminum stars
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Yachi Hitoka tiene ojos color ámbar, cabello hecho de hilos dorados y manos pequeñas de papel maché. Kageyama de repente se encuentra a sí mismo mirando en su dirección con más frecuencia cada día.


**Disclaimer: **todo a Haruichi Furudate.

**Summary: **Yachi Hitoka tiene ojos color ámbar, cabello hecho de hilos dorados y manos pequeñas de papel maché. Kageyama de repente se encuentra a sí mismo mirando en su dirección con más frecuencia cada día.

**Pareja: **Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka.

**Advertencia: **eeeeh esto probablemente haya quedado súper ooc así que les aviso.

**Nota: **honestamente no tenía pensado escribir en este fandom, pero me gusta mucho el kageyachi y el contenido para esta ship es prácticamente inexistente soooo disfrútenlo!

* * *

**aluminum**** stars**

* * *

La cosa es así:

Yachi Hitoka tiene ojos color ámbar, cabello hecho de hilos dorados, manos pequeñas de papel maché y

Kageyama de repente se encuentra a sí mismo mirando en su dirección con más frecuencia cada día.

—

Vale, esto en realidad es así:

Es básicamente conocimiento común el hecho irrefutable de que, por más genio del voleibol que pueda ser, al final del día Kageyama no es más que un inepto en todo lo referente a sociabilizar— y en cualquier asunto que no estuviera relacionado con dicho deporte, en realidad. Al menos eso es lo que afirma Tsukishima cada vez que puede. Hinata, por otro lado, diría algo acerca de cómo su cara aterradora y malhumorada probablemente era lo que aparecía en las pesadillas de los niños pequeños que se lo topaban, con lo cual ambos no tardarían en enfrascarse en otra de sus casi diarias discusiones, con un montón de gritos compuestos de _Bakageyama _y _Hinata idiota_ de por medio.

Es todo rutina.

Pero— Ya, el punto es:

Que él es (muy) torpe socialmente, por ponerlo en palabras simples; y que a veces puede ser más denso que una piedra y sus palabras pueden cortar como cuchillos sin que él mismo se dé cuenta sino hasta que es muy tarde. Que antes de Karasuno nunca tuvo un equipo que se sintiera como tal o compañeros que se sintieran como tales —sí y eso, para su pesar, incluye el idiota de Tsukishima, no que alguna vez piense decirlo en voz alta—; y aquel cambio de ciento ochenta grados se siente para él como un fervor en el corazón ante cada partido, ante cada victoria, ante cada oportunidad de volver a pisar la cancha y jugar y jugar y jugar. Lo embarga la dicha y no puede pensar en otra cosa.

(Así es, al menos, hasta que ella pone un pie en el gimnasio y en su vida y así; entre tardes de estudio transcurridas junto a Hinata, sin saberlo termina robándose su atención y sus miradas y aquello que comienza a latir como una canción sin letra ni notas musicales en su pecho ante su presencia de capullo floreciente.)

(Él la mira y descubre que.)

—

Yachi Hitoka tiene ojos color ámbar (_y éstos son realmente cálidos y gentiles— incluso cuando ella observa a sus alrededores con nerviosismo y vacilación; incluso cuando al principio evita mirar a otros a los ojos como esperando una reacción negativa; incluso cuando se nublan de una inseguridad que Kageyama no llega a comprender del todo_),

cabello hecho de hilos dorados (_y su pelo huele a vainilla, Kageyama descubre aquello un día en que ella lo ayuda a repasar sus apuntes de matemáticas y se recarga en su dirección mientras lo hace, su cabello haciéndole cosquillas contra la nariz momentáneamente y logrando que su corazón se detuviera por cosa de un segundo, para su confusión y desconcierto_),

manos pequeñas de papel maché (_un día cualquiera él se pregunta de súbito cómo se sentirá tener su palma contra la suya; sus dedos menudos y delgados enredados entre los suyos; su piel suave en contacto con la de él, endurecida a causa de todas sus prácticas y su dedicación. Aquel pensamiento desaparece tan repentinamente como apareció en primer lugar, dejándolo sumido en un silencio cortante y distraído por el resto del día_),

y—

Es algo así como linda, supone— cree. No es extraño que los chicos de otras escuelas se le queden viendo un poco cuando van a jugar partidos de práctica, o que Yamaguchi lo comente con un ligero rubor avergonzado, o cosas por el estilo. Así que—

Así que.

—

La cosa es que Kageyama nunca antes le había prestado atención a esa clase de cosas. Desde que tiene uso de razón (o desde la primera vez que tocó un balón de vóley, para ser más exactos) siempre tuvo sus metas claras y su mente puesta en el juego las veinticuatro horas del día, por lo que nunca hubo espacio o tiempo para cosas tales como tener un flechazo en alguna chica o chico de su entorno —incluso si aún ahora le parece poder recordar un tiempo en el que se quedaba viendo la espalda de Oikawa Tooru más tiempo del necesario, en aquel entonces cuando ambos compartían el mismo lado de la cancha—.

Pero, entonces—

Entonces se encuentra a sí mismo mirándola entre los recesos del entrenamiento. Sus ojos se posan en ella mientras anda por el gimnasio con pasos ya no tan vacilantes, siguiendo las instrucciones de Shimizu, recogiendo los balones, o repartiendo botellas de agua y toallas al equipo.

La mira y, contrario a cualquier creencia popular, no siente como si su corazón fuera a estallar o a salírsele por la boca. En cambio es como si sus latidos, en esos momentos acelerados a causa del ejercicio, se tranquilizaran de alguna forma— como si inconscientemente su presencia le entregara calma y le suavizara las facciones. Y hay mariposas en su estómago, ciertamente, pero éstas no se remueven ni revolotean con desesperación, sino que se sienten casi como una caricia reconfortante entre sus costillas de polvo.

Y si Yachi lo descubre y le devuelve la mirada dubitativamente, ambos terminarían desviando sus ojos a cualquier otra parte con creciente nerviosismo; y él ignoraría la manera en que el rostro de Yachi se colorea en todos los tonos de rosa existentes, demasiado concentrado en las sangre agolpándose repentinamente en sus propias mejillas.

Tarda en comprenderlo, pero igualmente lo hace. Que, vale, será denso pero tampoco es para tanto y (en el fondo) no es ningún idiota, en realidad.

—

Si tuviera que hacer uso de sus inexistentes capacidades poéticas, probablemente diría que Yachi podría ser algo así como un rayo de sol. Como uno de esos que se cuelan a través de las cortinas para posarse cálidamente sobre su piel, forzándolo a entrecerrar los ojos hasta que terminara por acostumbrarse a aquel brillo que ella ni siquiera es consciente de poseer.

Y tal vez no sea la mejor metáfora de todas— _tampoco vayan a pedirle mucho_— pero así es como lo percibe. Porque Yachi no es el sol, al menos no exactamente (si hay alguien ahí que lo fuera ese probablemente sería Hinata, que es tan ruidoso e incinera todo a su alrededor con su entusiasmo arrasador y abrasador y su hambre de victorias); pero, aun así, si se le presta la atención suficiente, resulta bastante obvio que ella también tiene la capacidad de resplandecer en su propia gloria, como un rayo de luz clara en medio de un cielo oscurecido— o, medita, como alguna de esas estrellas que ella misma trae siempre enredadas en su cabello.

Resulta ser algo realmente bonito, si lo piensa mucho.

—

Y Kageyama tiene cabello de hollín y ojos de aguas profundas y así como tiene una experiencia prácticamente nula con los flechazos mucho menos sabe cómo lidiar con ellos. Se frustra consigo mismo cuando lo único que logra hacer es intercambiar un par de palabras con ella, aceptar su ayuda para practicar sus pases y garabatear su nombre como de forma automática entre los apuntes que ella misma le ayudó a escribir. Y si se aventura un poco más no tarda en descubrir que aquella calma que ella le hacía sentir al verla de lejos se disipa lentamente hasta que su garganta se vuelve un nudo apretado y puede sentir el cuello empapado de sudor y el corazón dando martillazos en medio de su caja torácica.

No se detiene, sin embargo.

Yachi lo observa con paciencia y curiosidad y las mejillas pintadas como con acuarelas y algo así como esperanza apenas atreviéndose a reflejarse en sus irises. No lo apresura, sino que lo espera con toda la calma que puede reunir en el momento (incluso si por dentro siente como los nervios se la comen viva y las piernas le desfallecen y las manos le tiemblan torpemente y).

No hacen más que mirarse el uno al otro por unos momentos, hasta que—

—

—Me preguntaba —comienza a decir, mordiéndose el labio inferior ligeramente— si podría acompañarte hasta tu casa.

Es una tarde después del entrenamiento y el resto del equipo ya se ha marchado, inclusive Hinata se ha adelantado en su recorrido hasta su hogar, dejándolos a ambos atrás.

Yachi se lo queda viendo, visiblemente sorprendida por su pregunta y Kageyama tiene el tiempo suficiente para desear haberse ahogado con su propia lengua antes de que ella reaccione y le responda.

— ¿E-estas seguro? Mi casa queda algo lejos —le cuestiona finalmente, clavando su mirada en sus pies y jugueteando con sus manos—, no quisiera hacerte perder el tiempo…

—Estoy seguro —la interrumpe, tal vez un poco brusco, no lo puede evitar. Carraspea—. Q-quiero decir— si no te molesta.

— ¡No! No me molestaría —responde rápidamente, esbozando una sonrisa aun un poco temblorosa pero sincera que le calienta el rostro a Tobio.

—Vale.

—S-sí.

Pasan uno, dos, tres segundos.

Entonces:

Él toma una de sus manos entre la suya con cuidado, Yachi se sobresalta pero— no lo aleja. En cambio, sostiene su mano igualmente, dándole un pequeño apretón. Y su piel resulta ser tan suave y cálida como lo hubiera imaginado en otro tiempo, es como sostener algo precioso.

Se sumen en un silencio que no resulta ni remotamente tan incómodo como hubiese esperado en el pasado; mientras ambos se zambullen lado a lado en las calles de Miyagi, y

no se sueltan.

—

(Al final, esto es así.)

Yachi Hitoka tiene ojos color ámbar, cabello hecho de hilos dorados, manos pequeñas de papel maché y

Kagayama Tobio cae (en el amor) por ella.


End file.
